DESCRIPTION OF SHARED RESOURCE The primary purpose of Animal Resources is to facilitate the specific cancer research program and projects at the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center (SKCCC). The Department of Research Animal Resources administers all laboratory animal resources and services of the Johns Hopkins University and Medical Institutions. SKCCC Animal Resources, due to its unique programs and goals, is operated as a separate functional unit under the direction of the Associate Provost for Research Animal Resources and the SKCCC and is designed specifically to enable investigator-initiated cancer biologic investigations in animals. The animal facilities and animal care program is fully accredited by the Association for Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care, International. The SKCCC Animal Resources is in two locations: 1) the ground level of the Bunting-Blaustein Cancer Research Building (CRBI) which contains 8,069 square feet of space, and 2) the basement level of the David S. Koch Cancer Research Building (CRBll) which contains 19,685 square feet of space. Services provided include animal procurement, day-today care and oversight, microbiological monitoring, pathology services, training, maintenance of genetically altered and immunodeficient rodent colonies, consultation on animal model selection, and management of special facilities for the use of hazardous agents. The veterinary medical, microbiological monitoring, and pathology services are performed by the Department of Research Animal Resources on a fee-for-service basis. Cynthia Zahnow, Ph.D, Director, is responsible for the overall planning and direction of Animal Resources. Patricia Karavedas-Matos, is Manager of Animal Resources and is responsible for the day-today direction and operation of the resource. Reqests for continued support for an animal care and use shared resource which provides services to 41 SKCCC investigators. Lay: The SKCCC Animal Resources houses and provides care for mice, rats, rabbits and guinea pigs used in medical research. The facility provides numerous services to investigators to assist them with their research needs. Jointly Managed Shared Resource Current Grant Year Reporting Period: January 1, 2010 to December 31, 2010